


Shawn Worships Mommy — Ch. 2

by SPARTAN047



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Anastasia - Freeform, Assjob, F/M, Femdom, Feminism, Gentle femdom, Incest, Leather, MILF, Malesub, Mother/Son, Parody, Satire, Shawn - Freeform, ass worship, buttjob, gfd, mother - Freeform, sensual domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Anastasia owns the principal and makes Shawn worship her ass before dry humping it in a changing room.





	Shawn Worships Mommy — Ch. 2

_Fetishes: leather, buttjob, sensual domination, femdom, malesub, mother/son, incest, ass worship, assjob, gentle femdom. GFD_

_Tags: Shawn, Anastasia, feminism, parody, satire, mother, MILF_

 

Anastasia leaned back in her chair, admiring the view from her window. She liked looking out at the world from the comfort of her office. It reminded her how far she had risen in ranks and power through hard work and the confident, somewhat uncaring attitude of a woman who actually knew what she wanted and went after it rather than whining about why everyone else was so privileged. The oddest part was that it made things much easier for her when rising through every rank in the office. Her best record was twelve promotions in a couple of years, including six consecutive ones when she solved a fiscal error which would've put the company billions in debt. She was actually very good with her money. Not just in spending it, but saving and investing wisely. That was what made her even hotter, because she knew where to get reasonably priced clothes to accentuate every single asset she had while not going crazy. Thousands of dollars on shoes or handbags didn't cut it for her. She did spend a few hundreds on her wardrobe, yet it looked as if she had selected outfits and shoes from Victoria’s Secret or Calvin&Klein which cost tens of thousands. A businesswoman had to know when to spend, and when to save. She had learned the hard way from watching her parents suffer in poverty, and she never wanted her son to go through the same thing. She wanted him to be rich using the family fortune, but he had to know how to spend, save, and most importantly, expand it. She was teaching him all that through innovative lessons which no one would ever suspect as lessons. They never got boring for that reason.

She looked back down at her desk, her gaze fixed on the phone there. She remembered how much she had once used it for senseless chatter, and that was what her friends still did. Still, better late than never. She rarely talked much to her friends because she had realised it didn’t help with reaching the upper echelons of society, aka success. After a few arguments on this with her friends, she gave up trying to explain anything to them and decided to follow her own heart on this matter. Afterwards, she thought that it was best to find new company where she could discuss productive things instead of constantly fighting over the best kind of lipstick and perfume she wore to check fifty times in a mirror. She knew that her outfit was extremely important; but the way she carried herself counted too. She also had to know who were the right people to be with when planning proper business ventures. She regretted leaving her old clique in the lurch, but they weren’t helping her become rich and raise her son right. There was no point dwelling on the past, and yet everyone was guilty of it. She placed her fingers on her chin, leaning her elbows on the desk as she thought of the other discussions they’d had. They had been interesting on the gossip scale, but they had used up the time she could have had for furthering her studies or career. Her nightly classes in law and technology could've started weeks earlier.

Her musings were interrupted by the sharp trilling of the phone. She stared at it, thinking of the times her phone at home rang when someone had to discuss the latest piece of news, like the next door neighbour cheating on his wife or a female boss at one of their offices having sex with the young intern after hours. She smiled almost fondly as she recalled the good times they’d had discussing everything under the sun which they saw. Maybe that could be done with her new group of friends, they would find it interesting. Just not too much, of course, or else she would set herself up on a downward spiral.

Her hand slipped off her chin, her head nearly hitting her desk before she propped herself up on both hands this time. She blinked, and stared down at her phone. It was actually ringing. She jolted herself out of her reverie, grabbing it off the cradle. She primped her hair before remembering it wasn't a FaceTime or Skype call. She rolled her eyes, checking her face in a mirror anyway before placing it to her ear.

‘Hello?’

‘Is this Ms Anastasia Jepsen?’

‘Yes. How may I help you?’

‘I’m Principal Mary Asstight from Feminization Laurels School.’

Her voice sounded deep, heavy and extremely pissed off. Anastasia pursed her lips and frowned slightly, before straightening her face and neutralising the effect it had. It wouldn't do to have forehead wrinkles before eighty. Or at any age, mind you.

'Yes, thank you for calling, Miss Assguard —’

‘Principal Mary Asstight to you!’

‘My apologies, Miss Asstight, I have a hard time pronouncing names which sound like body parts and attitudes.’

Dead silence on the other end of the line.

‘Yes, well … we’re calling you with regard to your son.’

‘Oh, my! Has he received any more accolades from the school lately?’

‘Quite the opposite, Ms Jensen. You could say he’s in big trouble until you can sort it out.’

‘That’s exactly what I mean, Miss Assface —’

‘That’s Asstight!’

‘Miss Asstight, any trouble Shawn gets into in a school like yours would be an accolade to me, you know. If your school is called Laurels, my son is a laurel to me. Anyway, what has he done?’

There was another stunned silence from the principal’s side. Clearly, Anastasia was taking this much less seriously than she should. The principal pressed her lips together and recalled the other times she had called parents when children didn't follow the strict feminist regime there, including praising only female students a hundred times a day. One parent burst into tears over the phone and begged her not to expel his son, since his wife would kill him for not training him out of a patriarchal mindset. He did the same thing when he was called to her office, dropping to his knees and promising to pay ten thousand dollars to a charity of her choice. He said he might have to make it seven thousand and seven hundred dollars because seventy-seven cents equals a dollar for feminists. He promised to make it seven thousand and eight hundred dollars if she believed that 78¢ was equivalent to a dollar. She smirked as she stood over him, thinking over her decision, and finally agreed that as penalty for his son not checking his privilege, he must directly transfer $7800 to her bank account so that she could decided which branch of the NOW to send it to. He handed her a cheque for the same amount at once, and she filed it away in her growing roster of cheques to be cashed. She decided that as a final penalty, his son had to come to the office and get a tracking collar fixed to him so that he could be checked all the time on video camera to make sure he asked for consent to use the bathroom, enter the class, leave the classroom, and even enter the school gates. The job was soon done, and the parent's son was very close to being transformed into a sissy boy who would beg for his salary at the end of the year when he began working. He wouldn't work up the courage to get his dues at the end of each month or week as the case might be, and he wouldn't be able to handle anything normally for the rest of his life.

The principal blinked and focused on the phone. Anastasia was still talking.

‘… and I’d also like to remind you of the dangers of curbing free speech!’

‘Excuse me?’

‘I was saying that there is a penalty nowadays on anyone who thinks free speech should be disallowed! You feminists yourself pushed forward that bill in hopes of promoting your hateful ideology!’

The principal gasped dramatically. ‘Whatever do you mean, Ms Anastasia? Feminism has brought a lot of benefits to men and women! It’s more like a way of life, a religion to us! We’ve taught men how dangerous their masculinity is to the environment, and how they can curb it by sitting quietly to apply their makeup instead of running out, playing, exploring and discovering things which we can use to build the world! We’ve also been drugging them regularly with Ritalin and other sedatives proven to reduce masculinity to almost zilch! We want the world to be overcome with the loving gentleness, plus the laziness along with a tendency to delegate tasks which are the core ideas of feminism and femininity! You don’t understand how amazingly peaceful the world will be when either men or masculine energy is curbed! There will be no crime, just lots of happy fat women eating away forever! Even if there’s no food being grown, we can chew on leaves, grass and mud. And anytime women have a fight, they can stab one another behind their backs, spread malicious lies or rumours, and cut each other down verbally before committing suicide instead of beating each other to a pulp like those men do! I mean, we all know women can forgive and forget better, even if they refuse to stop questioning their boyfriends’ whereabouts or how many times they glanced at another girl! When all women are lesbians and boyfriends don’t exist, we can be as jealous of prettier girls as we want! Testosterone is violent and dangerous, Ms Anastasia, even though science says it promotes calmness and a tendency to be fair while oestrogen can cause aggression. I don't believe in science, it’s a patriarchal way of using facts to oppress us underprivileged women. Don't you see that, Ms Anastasia? You might want to come over to my office to join us.’ She paused, waiting hopefully for a positive answer.

There was a dead silence on the other end of the line. For a whole minute or two.

‘I’ll certainly be there, Ms Asstight,’ said Anastasia coldly, ‘but not to join you. I’m not part of your crass ideology. Masculine and feminine are yin and yang, and I’d advise you to chew and swallow on that for your own good. Masculinity has built and bred most of what we have today. I know I have my own strengths, but my son can do things I cannot. So can I, of course, and it’s not limited to giving birth. That’s besides the point, though. Our life forces are those which create new life, not your lesbian fantasy of a horde of fat, greasy women licking a huge Egg McMuffin which will be between every woman’s legs. You’re a raging cunt who hates men, and you ought to admit it to yourself before you end up destroying yourself with bonbons’ (the principal almost dropped the bonbon and McDonald’s Filet-o-Fish she was eating) ‘or hatred for the entire male sex. They’ve done nothing wrong by existing. If you don’t realise how girls at school destroy each other by rumours or slicing each others’ faces with razor blades, you can get off your fat ass and walk out of your confined room to check the facts. You’re a lump of lard mixed with hatred, bigotry, and prejudice. The rape statistics which you promote in the school’s “Feminism Studies” class have all been shit out of a feminist’s ass. The only evidence any feminist has given for their 1 in 4 statistic is their irrelevant feelings or a study which didn’t control for different factors and simply counted uncertain answers as “yes”. I’ve seen and heard enough about your dogma, and I’ve had enough of it fucking up my son’s life.’ There was the sound of a chair sliding backwards and high heels being put on. ‘I swear if my son’s health or sanity is affected by the nonsense you promote, I’ll be suing the school for everything it’s got, including the land, building, and ownership. You might want to remember that if every fourth woman was attacked in DV cases or assaulted, by now, almost all women would be in hospital or a shelter. And as an ultimatum, that liberality bill you demanded extends support to everyone in the country, not just yourselves. That means anyone is allowed to criticise what they like. Unlike one blockhead who tried to pass a law which made it a criminal offence to criticise feminism, this bill was seen as fair to everyone and doesn’t discriminate on the basis of the principles an individual follows. Anyone can object to your teachings or ask you questions on the bullshit you promote instead of taking your fatship’s word for it, and there isn’t a damn thing you can do. I’ll be over soon to discuss what you’ve done to my son and how things will be from today onwards. Be ready. I should be there in half an hour.’

There was the sound of a phone being slammed back into its cradle, and the dial tone returned.

The principal remained shellshocked, staring at the receiver in her hand and wondering what tank had steamrollered her. She thought feminism had taken over the entire world and everyone was obeying its commandments better than Moses or Jesus — after all, feelings were the truth. She was not used to anyone questioning her authority and the veracity of her statements. But today, someone who was more than a match for her had put paid to her ideas along with her heavy self with so much force and precision, she thought it might not be possible for her to recover from it.

She placed the phone down and rested her forearms on the table, leaning her head on them. It was going to be a long day, and she needed to think of how exactly to use her feelings to overwhelm her new contender. She subconsciously reached out for another bonbon, grabbed one with enough force to squash it, and stuffed her face with it. She started chewing slowly, letting small chunks of it fall out on her desk.

*********************

Anastasia slammed her phone down on the cradle, fuming. This was the seventy-seventh time a feminist had disrupted her schedule. She hadn't actually counted, but it was easy enough to work that out using their criteria for how much a dollar was worth.

She grabbed a hand mirror from her bag and checked her appearance. Her lipstick was smudged on the right, probably because of sipping her tea. She grabbed her lipstick and dabbed it on the right corner of her lip. It wouldn't do if her appearance was marred in the slightest when she met the principal. She had a plan to get her little boy off. Not sexually, of course … not yet. She realised that charges brought by a fat positive activist would have serious repercussions in today’s society, but it was possible to hoist them with their own petard if you knew what they were doing.

She walked into the closet she had constructed on request and searched through her clothes. She needed something to show off her perfect figure and show that sow it was possible for today’s woman to be slim, curvy and sexy. Not to mention happy, something they weren't very good at.

She took down a pair of leather pants hanging from a nearby hook and turned them over in her hands, her hand rubbing her chin. Yes, that would do. She pulled down her pencil skirt, placing it on the hook and put her legs into the leather pants. She shimmied herself sideways, pulling the skintight material over her strong calves and thick thighs. She pulled it halfway up, placing her hands on the back and front to tug them over her pussy and ass. She let the fabric snap over her waist. Turning to a mirror, she admired herself, turning back and forth to check that no cameltoe showed through the front over her silk thong. She turned around and looked at her ass encased in leather, smiling at the sight. It would intimidate most of the boys there all right, and the developing girls had nothing on her. They were being trained to stuff themselves with cake instead of intelligent ideas and conversational topics. Their loss.

She bent over and looked at her ass from between her legs. She raised a hand and slapped her right buttock, watching it quiver from the impact. She raised her other hand and slapped the left one, smiling as it tensed at first, then jiggled around before resting almost instantly. That was what she needed in pants, tight enough to enclose her jiggly ass in material which would stop those buns causing earthquakes.

She took a gold chain out of a nearby drawer and placed it around her hip, attaching it at the middle. It rested on her tiny, sexy belly button. The look was of a clearly available woman, hot and bothered for the right person. She lifted the chain from her belly and let it fall back. She ran a hand around the chain, feeling her own skin and back in the process. She wasn't sure what made this indescribably sexy. Some men liked bellies, and girls like her loved to show off theirs for their pleasure. It must be like men wearing shirts tight around the arms. She loved watching those for her own inexplicable reasons.

She looked through her collection of blouses, settling on a satin one with no buttons for half of the décolleté. It would let enough cleavage spill out to be noticed by anyone looking, but not enough to be indecent. She had to tease her boy enough with hints of a boob-grabbing hug, so it should be enough.

Slipping into the blouse, she looked at her reflection. Her breasts were so large she had underestimated how much of her bosom would be exposed, but that was fine. He would get a direct boob hug when she saw him which he loved. She looked through her shoe collection, deciding on the over-the-knee snake design boots. They were a symbol of power to her, since boots almost always made someone appear dominant. Or in charge. This would be warranted for one visit.

She slipped the boots over her leather pants, surveying the result of her pick in the mirror one last time. It would do, unless there were any leather and latex lovers at the school who wore the same outfits. She somehow doubted that anyone made pants and crop tops of that size for feminists. The ghost of a smile flitted across her face. Her son wouldn't feel alone again when she was through with the principal.

She grabbed her keys and walked out of the door, flinging it open as she thought of all the dire things she would like to do to the principal. Like tie her to a chair and make her listen to a rap song with explicit lyrics for the rest of her life. That should show her what real oppression was like, being made to hear things you didn’t. She was already forcing poor Shawn to listen to how worthless and violent he was every day.

She walked through the hallways, her face set and mouth horizontal. The rest of her employees sensed that her mood was off and instantly removed themselves from her way, They tossed a few greetings her way, and the Japanese ones even bowed slightly as was their won’t. She didn't respond to anyone, though. She was steaming at the thought of her lovely boy suffering under a feminist yoke. She would do whatever it took to keep him out of trouble.

She reached the front door of her building. The guard standing instantly stood up and saluted as he saw her approaching. She realised that she was probably being a little too indifferent to her employees, and smiled at him slightly as she exited the building, knowing he might be jerking off to that when she left. The thought made her panties moist again, and she wondered how many other employees were fapping in the bathroom stalls when they were on lunch break or if they took frequent breaks to ‘visit the water cooler.’

She raised an arm towards her Lexus and pressed the remote button on the fob. The car beeped twice as the latches opened. She reached her car and stood next to it, admiring the chrome polish which had been done last week. It looked damn good. She thought she might know why so many men with expensive cars took so much pride in them and got mad if there was one tiny scratch on the bumper. She still felt her lingerie, leather and latex outfits and bikinis were her most important assets, apart from the curvy ass and enormous tits she was already blessed with. It would be nice to add a car to her inventory now that she had one which was brag-worthy.

She entered her car and revved the engine. The purr of 5000cc of horsepower revitalised her, clearing her mind a little to think of what she could say to the libtard in her son’s school. She’d already mentioned that free speech was allowed, but what else could she say to boost her son’s scores in not giving a shit? That would take some thinking. She was sure she could handle it, though.

She rolled up outside Shawn’s school within ten minutes, giving the brick red building a once-over. There was nothing new in visiting it, sadly, since she had been here a few times in the year already to defend him from the various principals. Those retards could never form one coherent argument. They usually jumped all around the place metaphorically, since even elephants could jump higher. They never followed a logical or consistent train of thought, so it shouldn't be too hard to dismember their ideas. She couldn’t think of an off-the-cuff response to shut them down  
instantly, but they generally outed themselves on their own.

She walked inside, nodding to the guard as he bowed to the ground on seeing this mature hottie once more. He admired her discreetly as she walked down the lane to the principal’s office, storing them in his head for yet another wank in case he had a long, lonely night. He watched her tits bounce around in that tight blouse, half of her breasts exposed to anyone looking.

The guard focused his attention to her ass as she walked past him. He admired the twin globes of her buttocks as they wiggled around, constrained by the tight fabric of her leggings. She had one of the most perfect asses he had seen in his entire life. Of course, it was a given because he spent his time admiring the whale asses of the feminists who elephantined back and forth from classes to the grounds, and then out of the gate when school was over. This woman’s body was a masterpiece which he couldnt tire of, as he saw her once or twice a year.

Anastasia walked to the principal’s office, her large assets swaying hypnotically for everyone’s viewing pleasure. Or in the case of the bloated girls in the school who had been trained to imbibe ‘feminist pride’ in their teachings, envy and undisguised jealousy. The few girls who were taking a walk in the grounds because they needed ‘fresh air’ stopped dead and stared at her body all the way through to the office. They had never seen a woman like this, and it intimidated them beyond reason. Anastasia could tell from the whispers that followed her as she moved her perfect body the way her mother and grandmother had taught her, smiling scornfully as the murmurings carried past her ears.

‘Who is that?’

‘Doesn’t she know it’s a crime being beautiful?’

‘What business does she have getting huge tits and an ass that kissable? She's making the rest of us look fat and ugly!’

‘That’s not true, Jeanne! We all know all bodies are beautiful the way they are!’

‘Well, if that's the case, she's taking beautiful to a whole new level called sexy! Why didn't out mothers tell us this?’

‘Don’t talk nonsense! We all know BBWs are the only way to go, and soon it’ll be SSBBWs like our mothers!’

‘And GILFs will rule the roost! I know I'm going to have sexy wrinkles when I'm 80!’

‘I’ll have the hottest grey mane any young man has ever seen!’

‘And I'll have all those cubs begging to grab my sagging old butt!’

Anastasia moved her arms and legs slowly, channelling her sensuality into their gestures as her body swayed to a stop outside the principal’s office. She smiled as she heard the senseless banter of the unloved girls. They would never learn as long they swallowed feminist doctrines instead of warm cream from a man they liked.

She was here to ensure at least some of them might get on the path of recovery she was going to suggest.

She looked to her left and gasped as she stepped back, a hand over her chest. Her son was pacing up and down, clearly agitated. He turned and started walking back towards her in the corridor, then stopped and gave the same start she had.

‘Shawn?’

‘Mum?’

‘Oh, my darling boy. Don't worry, Mama is here.’

She stepped forwards and held out her arms. Shawn stepped back, panicky and worried about her reaction. He raised his arms as if expecting a hit, but his mother swept him up in her arms. She hugged him close, her cheek pressing against his.

‘I’m not angry with you however much trouble you're in, Shawny,’ she whispered, kissing him as her arms tightened around his waist. ‘You'll be free before long. Mommy guarantees it.’

Shawn held his mother close to himself, the one person who was familiar to him and didn't hate him for being male. She put him down, and he stepped back to see what she looked like. Her outfit nearly gave him another shock and increased his heart rate dramatically.

‘Mum’, he said, his eyes as wide as saucers,’what are you wearing?’

Anastasia giggled. ‘Do you like it, Shawny?’ she asked, doing a little spin for him and ensuring she wiggled her buttocks in his direction when she did a 180° spin, facing away from him. She slapped her own ass and turned back around, bending at the knees and pushing her tits out in his face. He was lost in thoughts of burying his face between those sweet puppies and sucking on them until kingdom come before his mother snapped her fingers in front of his face. ‘Pay attention, dear. I was just saying that I'm here and the principal doesn't stand a chance of suspending or expelling you at all. I don't know what she’ll be saying, but I'll poke her arguments so full of holes it’ll look like her underwear. So keep your chin up and watch Mommy work her magic, okay?’

Shawn nodded, swallowing as he took in his mother’s clothes. She always dressed sexy, even if it was a little red bra and thong in the house, but this was killing him. He wanted to get on his knees and bury his face so deep in her ass it would never come out. He itched to have her sitting on his face or pushing it into her ass cheeks, making him kiss every inch of it and rub his face all over her to gather her scent and sweat. He wanted to stick his tongue out and lick his mother’s ass wherever she directed him, gathering her pheromones and savouring them for his next meal. Nothing beat his mother’s ass, feet, or breasts as a starter, main course, or dessert.

‘How do I look, Shawny?’ said Anastasia, striking a pose near the office door with her hands on hips and her waist facing away. She placed her hands behind her head and bunched up her hair with both hands, her face taking on such a seductive, erotic look that Shawn almost creamed his pants instantly. His mother was no doubt the hottest supermodel he’d ever seen.

‘Good enough to eat, mommy,’ he said in a slightly shamed whisper, wishing they were in private.

Anastasia winked at him, turning around and giving her ass a final wiggle as she walked into the office. The door closed behind her.

***************

‘… and so I expect the feminist squad to be online at all times! Why do I employ you?’

‘To ensure men are shamed and cowed down?’

‘That’s right, make sure they’re always with their heads bowed and ready to acknowledge their crimes of being male when any superior, morally uprighteous, and perfect female who does abortions and initiates no-fault divorce whenever she believes the time is right! Is t — oh!’

The last exclamation was because Anastasia had flung the door open and entered.

‘Oh, hello, Principal Assfit,’ she said.

‘Principal Asstight!’

‘I’m sorry, Principal Tightass. Although I believe there’s no tightness in it with no squats and lots of bonbons.’

‘Every body is beautiful in —’

Anastasia sat down, crossing her legs with one over the other and her hands steepled, her gaze sexy yet dangerous. ‘Please don’t talk about beauty until you know what it is, Principal Asshole.’

The principal was silent. No one had challenged her views or interrupted her as they should, and this steamroller of a woman was doing both. Apart from her sexiness, there was a dangerous aura around her, the one which said that if you messed with her you should bury yourself six feet under before she did it for you, and she also was capable of getting things done. Unlike herself, who had spent her life checking the number of calories in whatever she picked up before eating all of it, can and wrappers and all. The mispronunciation of her name to an insult didn't even register in the face of those two facts.

‘I have a very serious issue with your son, you see.’

‘Oh? And what would that be?’

‘He called a girl ugly.’

‘Is that right? Let me see a picture.’

The principal rummaged through her drawers for five minutes before finally getting the photo out from her cluttered desk, hidden under a pile of biscuit wrappers.

Anastasia took it and looked at it for a while. ‘My son is rather observant. He’s right.’

The principal wouldn't have seen that coming in a hundred years.

‘Excuse me?’

‘I said he’s right. He should've chosen a better school and a better girl. This school is stifling his natural desires and talents.’

‘I assure you, Ms Anastasia, our students are held to the highest standards are are regularly trained in combating the patriarchy. We teach them to demand help from the nearest man whenever we’re in trouble because we deserve better treatment, and then call them pigs and dogs when we don't need them to repair our sinks.

Anastasia took a deep breath. This principal and her fucked up morals, along with her logic, would kill everyone.

‘Miss Assface —’

‘Miss Asstight!’

'Miss Assright, my son has normal desires and behaviour. Feeding him oestrogen is not going to help you or me.’

‘Of course it will! I told you how peaceful the world will be —’

Anastasia Googled a search result on her iPhone and shoved it in the principal’s face. ‘Here’s something which shows violence by proxy, the effects of social rejection on people, and violent school girl fights. Does that open up your ass a little?’

‘I told you, Ms Anastasia, facts are oppression!’

Anastasia had nearly reached the end of her rope. She pulled out the school rulebook, a tiny pocket sized book which contained the school’s feminist code. It was mostly about a different punishment every male had to carry out in the school every day. Sometimes it was running, sometimes massages, sometimes holding up a fork and clawing an imaginary person’s eyes out when the girls went swimming in size 25 swuimsuits. To be fair, the boys would’ve preferred that to looking.

‘I could point out some discrepancies. Enough to take down the school. You've written here that everyone should have a right to free speech.’

Asstight nodded. 

‘The clause also includes a specification that no one should be excluded at all, no matter who they are.’

Asstight nodded again, then paled at the thought. She grabbed the book and started writing a clause which stated that no man was free and had any statutory rights in her school.

Just as she added the last full stop to the clause, Anastasia grabbed it and tore it down the middle. She tossed the two halves in different directions.

‘I won't stand for this, Miss Assfit,’ she said coldly. ‘You can’t change the rules for every person you meet when you think it’ll suit you. And that clause was added by the Board of Education, it’s not meant to be changed at all.’

The principal swallowed and nodded. She forgot to mention the mangling of her name this time, since Anastasia was glowering down at her with enough intensity to scorch her instantly if her eyes had lasers. This woman would probably tear her down the middle like she had the book.

‘And if you get Shawn in trouble for some frivolous reason or change rules to land him in controversy, I’ll be suing the school for damages,' she finished. 

Asstight gulped as Anastasia stared her down. She really didn't know what to do in this case. She decided to swallow her pride and capitulate to whatever this gorgeous bitch wanted. She admitted Anastasia was better-looking than anyone else in the school, but she was still a bitch for daring to keep herself in shape. No woman had an obligation to look good for men, since women of all sizes were hot. It was men who had to grow six packs for every occasion to make their women look good as a trophy man.

Anastasia grabbed a bonbon off the desk, biting into it. ‘Also, don't even think of getting back at me for this through Shawn.’ She slammed a roll of paper on the desk and turned around, walking out with her ass wiggling all the way.

Asstight picked up the piece of paper gingerly as if it was a bomb and opened it, smoothing it out flat to read it. She fainted instantly.

The paper was an official declaration letting anyone criticise or debate about feminism without having to take whatever a feminist said as the gospel truth. Her heart was already overloaded with clogged arteries, and she couldn’t take this mockery of her beloved feminist cult. She would probably wake up and try to reverse this law and then pass another one which allowed castration and decimation of anyone who criticised feminists. 

She was definitely out of it for now.

*******************

Anastasia walked out of the office and saw Shawn pacing up and down in the corridor, a worried look on his face.

She waited until he was walking away from her, then sneaked up on him and grabbed him from behind. He leaped a foot in the air before she cuddled him close to her soft breasts.

‘It’s okay, Shawn,’ she whispered, licking the inside of his ear. Her face pressed against his neck, biting it gently to suck on his skin. ‘I dealt with that fat bitch, and she won't bother you again. I promise.’

She carried her son towards the gate, giving the fat girls passing them in the corridors withering glances. Her son was far too good for them, totally out of their league. She didn't see why they should look at him, and if he was thinking of making out with these SSBBWs, she would drag him home and smother him with her fat ass for days before he realised that a curvy, mature woman’s ass and pussy were the places to be under for the rest of his life. A cute young boy like him was born to serve a MILF's ass, not get smothered to death under the rolls of fat which formed a feminist’s hairy, pungent booty, if you could call those enormous cake slices an ass. More like a blow-up doll stuffed with lard.

‘Let’s go to a fetish boutique, son,’ she whispered, bundling him in her Lexus and getting into the driver’s seat. She strapped him into the car with the seatbelt. ‘Mommy has some needs only you can fulfil. I think I need my delicious ass worshipped today. Are you up for it?’

Shawn couldn’t respond, because his mother was fondling his cock through his jeans with one hand as the other started the ignition of the car. She revved the engine and rode off in the direction of the boutique, smiling at her son and winking at him as she squeezed his hardness. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, she used the other to skilfully pull down his zipper and unbutton his jeans. She pulled them apart to let his cock flop out, half hard already from her teasing.

Shawn swallowed. ‘Mommy? What are you —’

She silenced him by squeezing his cock and winking again. ‘Shhhhh, dear. Mommy wants to see how hard your cock is for her. This is to make sure that cunt will never enter your thoughts again. Your principal doesn't deserve any space in your mind, she’s too big to fit anyway.’

Anastasia turned a corner, her hand gently stroking Shawn’s cock up and down. She looked left and right to see that no one was watching, then sped up on the freeway, jerking her son more vigorously than the gentle strokes she used earlier. She slowed down as she sensed him close to cumming. She stopped at a red light, smiling as she watched him push his hips up. She gave his cock two quick pumps to test his limits, giggling when he whimpered and tried to fuck the air further.

‘Please, Mommy,’ he whispered. ‘I need to cum.’

She released the steering wheel, leaning down to kiss the tip of his cock. Her tongue stroked his base, moving up the shaft and wrapping around the glans. She gave his cock a couple of quick sucks, allowing her lips to withdraw from his head with a soft, sloppy kiss. The smacking sound resounded through the car as her lips left his shaft. ‘Not yet, dear. Mommy wants you to hump her ass covered in sexy leather and then stain it with cum. And don't ever think of those fat bitches in your school or the liberally retarded turd who's your principal. You don't let them occupy your mind, do you? Only mommy should be there, though I suppose my tits and ass are so fat only one of them would fit there.’

‘No, mommy,’ said Shawn, groaning as her hand found his cock again. ‘I don’t think of or want those fat twats, I only want your huge, sexy booty in my face or being squished against your titties. I can't think of a better fate.’

His mother gave him a devilish grin, beginning to jerk his cock again as the signal turned green. She fondled and caressed it as they drove along the freeway again before stopping at another red light. She cooed as she saw her son desperately trying to fuck her hand which was now still on his cock, holding it around the middle. To Shawn’s frustration, she simply kept her hand on his cock and didn't move it at all while they were driving to the boutique. The GPS put it at a couple of kilometres from the signal, so poor Shawn had to struggle to fuck her hand as it remained on his cock for the last part of the journey.

By the time they pulled into the mall parking lot, Shawn’s cock was dribbling precum all over his jeans, his face twisted in frustration. He wanted nothing more than to have his mother jerk him off with her soft hands, enhanced with lube, so hard that he showered her and the room with spunk. It was clearly not forthcoming.

His mother killed the engine and looked at him sympathetically as he struggled to hump her fist closed around his cock. She cooed to him again, caressing his face as he gave her a pleading look, his face a mass of frustration. She leaned down and brought her face close to his cock, staring at it. Shawn hoped she would open her mouth and swallow his aching, needy cock, but she simply brought her lips towards his dripping tip and gave it a soft, tender, loving kiss. His cock cried out for the release which didn't come.

‘Awwwww, is my baby boy desperate to cum?’ she asked, giving his cock another kiss right on the middle of his shaft. ‘Do you want me to give you a nice buttjob and blow your hot load in the air so it covers my leather-clad ass, baby?’

‘Yes, mommy, please,’ groaned Shawn, now humping the air without any concern for how strange it looked. ‘I can't take this teasing anymore, you’re too sexy to look at and I want to jump you right now. My balls are aching so much, mommy, please let your baby boy cum. I’m your baby boy, I love being under your spell, and I want to cum just for you and only you. Please, Mommy. I promise I won't think about those fat cunts anymore.’

Anastasia blinked a tear or two from her eye, then leaned down to cover his cock head with a big kiss. She took it into her mouth, giving it a few strong sucks. Shawn cried out in pleasure. His cock was throbbing and huge, ready to blow streams of cum everywhere at the slightest provocation.

‘Okay, baby,’ she said, exiting the car and turning to the boutique’s sign. ‘Follow Mommy to the changing room so you can hump my leather ass.’

Shawn whimpered as his mother began walking to the boutique, her leather-clad ass swaying hypnotically. It was so huge and perfect, like his boner sticking straight up. He would’ve dropped to his knees to kiss and lick it all over if this wasn't a public place. He stuffed his cock back in his jeans, zipped and buttoned himself up, and followed his mother to the humping destination.

It was quite awkward getting there. There weren’t many people, but Shawn was carrying a sizeable boner from the parking lot to the boutique. He saw some people coming from the right and hurried up, placing his hands in front of him so hopefully no one would see the huge bulge in his jeans. He thought some of the women who were coming towards them might have seen the protrusion emerging from there anyway, but maybe they hadn't really seen anything. If they had, he prayed they weren't feminists too.

His mother reached the counter, Shawn following behind. He covered his boner at all times to make sure the shop assistant didn't see it either. She was a sexy blonde in a knee-length skirt and black blouse, and he decided he’d been laughed at enough in school.

‘I’d like some leather pants to try on, please,’ said his mother, her arms resting on the counter.

The shop assistant turned around and took down five or six leather pants from the shelves, sorting through them. One was pink and shiny, one black and gleaming, a third was brown and soft, and other varieties were also in the pile. Shawn licked his dry lips at the thought of his mother trying out the whole set of sexy leather pants. It would be something his cock would beg to have eyes to see.

‘Will these do?' asked the assistant.

‘For a start, yes,' responded Anastasia, taking the pants and walking to the changing rooms already pointed out by the assistant. Shawn stood there and stared longingly at her large bubble butt as she walked there, wiggling her ass to both sides. He was so horny and out of his mind now he might have grabbed his mother's ass and made out with it in front of the assistant and her friend behind the other counter, then perhaps invited them to drop their skirts so he could tongue their assholes too. Nothing would be off-limits this time … if he could be that bold at this point. He felt his cock stretching his underwear, staining it a little.

Anastasia beckoned Shawn towards the room. He hurried towards it, trying to hide his embarrassing boner from the assistant, although he was quite sure she had noticed it already. He could hear her giggling softly as he scampered to the fitting room, his face redder than a beetroot.

‘Come in, darling,’ whispered Anastasia, pulling her son inside and closing the door. ‘I trust you don't mind being in here with mommy, do you?’

‘N-no,’ gasped Shawn, looking up at his mother hopefully.

‘Take down your jeans and briefs, dear,’ said his mother, turning around with her enormous ass in his face.

Shawn pulled his zipper down and let his jeans fall around his ankles. His briefs followed next, hitting the hem of his jeans with a barely audible thump. What followed next was a sight no one could've prepared him for. 

Anastasia started pulling her tight leather pants over her huge, gravity-defying ass. She pulled one side down over her large right buttock, then wiggled and pulled until her whole ass stuck out over the hem of the pants. She began pulling it down her legs, bending over to let her ass stick out ever so close to her son’s face. She was only wearing a small, blue thong, her delicious buttocks bared for everyone to see. He gulped and stared at it as his cock swelled to a painfully stiff erection. Her pants came down to her ankles and she stepped out of them. She chose the shiny pink, glittering leather pants and put her feet inside them. She tugged them up her legs until her ass prevented them from going further. She started to pull it over her ass, looking around at her son with a sly wink.

‘Ohhhh, baby, mommy’s ass is too big for this leather to hold in,’ she said suggestively. ‘Could my darling son kiss his mother’s ass cheeks and help pull them up her hips? I would love that.’

Unhesitatingly, Shawn bent down to plant a loving kiss on both his mother’s bare buttocks before helping her tug her pants over her massive ass. Both of them pulled, tugged and heaved until the pants covered half of her buttocks, then pulled the hem repeatedly until the pants slid over that fat ass up to her hips. Anastasia’s big ass was now covered with pink leather, which was so tight the mouthwatering shape of those buttocks was clearly visible to anyone who saw her walking or bending over. Shawn’s cock twitched as he saw his mother’s ass jiggling in front of him.

‘I think my little boy needs a longer taste of my ass, doesn't he?' said Anastasia sensually, bending down at the waist to push her ass out further. She used both hands to slap her ass alternately, looking over both her shoulders at him after each one. ‘Go on, my little boy. Use those lips and tongue to give my ass some loving the way only you can. Worship my leather booty like a good boy.’

Shawn was already kneeling from pulling her pants over her ass, so it was easy for him to lean forwards and peck the pink leather covering her buttocks. It felt sexy as fuck, and his hard cock told him to take whatever liberties he could with his mother’s butt. He let out a loud moan and plunged his face between her ass cheeks. He sniffed the leather from her taint to the top of her ass crack, placing a few kisses on the cheeks and middle covering that expensive leather. He licked the glittering material, wishing her ass was bare or in a thong only so he could taste the sweat from her divine ass. He buried his nose and face in different parts of her butt, sniffing and kissing wherever he could, his mind a haze of lust. He began pushing his face into her ass and shaking it around as if he wanted it buried inside, his hips pumping away at the air as he dreamed of fucking his mother’s tight asshole one day. He prayed it wasn't too far.

Anastasia enjoyed the feeling of Shawn’s face stuck in her ass. She never wanted it to get out of there at all. She itched to sit on his face and have him lick her ass, make out with her asshole and get his tongue inside it to rim her properly, sucking on her wrinkled pucker. She wished the changing room was bigger so she could've given him a good facesitting right away and trained him to lick ass like a pro. That would have to wait for home, though. She placed her hands on her knees and started twerking, her fat ass shaking like jelly on her son’s face.

‘That’s it, baby, love my ass,’ she whispered, jiggling her booty. ‘Stand up and dry hump my leather ass before you cover it with your hot, white semen. Fuck my buns and glaze them, darling. I want to feel your hard cock between my buttocks now, so don't disappoint me.’

Shawn stood up and pressed his cock into her cleft. Her ass cheeks gripped him through the tight leather, enclosing his cock the way he liked it. He had been aching for release for a few hours now, and he couldn’t wait to cover his mother’s buttocks with his white cum. She didn't stop twerking all over his cock, so his throbbing shaft kept hitting different parts of her ass. He was dry humping her left and right buttocks at certain moments as well before getting it in her crack again.

‘Are you close, Shawny?’ whispered Anastasia, now bending over further and shaking her huge ass up and down with longer movements than normal.

‘Y-yes!’ gasped Shawn, struggling not to cum before his mother told him to.

‘Are you ready to condition my expensive leather with your warm cum, darling?’

‘I can't wait, mommy,’ panted Shawn, placing his hands on her hips and humping her ass crack faster. ‘Please let me cover your leather with my hot seed!’

‘Promise to give me a nice big load all over my ass, Shawny darling?’ said Anastasia, reaching around to grab his cock and give it three long, nice strokes.

‘YES, mommy, please!’ said Shawn, fucking her buttocks faster with sweat dripping off his brow. ‘My balls are bursting with cum, you've teased me so much, and I'm so hard for you I could cum buckets all over your hot, tasty leather ass before going for another hundred rounds! I want to cum all over your tight ass, mommy!’

‘Then what are you waiting for? Cum for Mommy! Blow your hot load all over Mommy’s plump, leather-covered ass! Push your cock between my tight buttocks and let that whiteness cover my ass cheeks, honey! Hump my ass as hard as you can with your cock and feel your hardness explode all over me! Cum for your Mommy! Cum hard and don’t hold back!’

The dirty, sensual talk from his mother was too much for Shawn to handle. He thrust as hard as possible between those full buttocks, moaning as if in pain. He held her slim waist as he pounded away between her ass cheeks, fucking his mother’s butt crack like a pussy. To be honest, any part of his mother felt as soft and pliable as a pussy. He thrust away at her while slapping her ass randomly, before he let out a cry of pleasure. Thick, white ropes of cum shot out of his cumslit, painting his mother’s ass with strands of spunk. He pushed his cock further between her buns, letting them close around his shaft. Her huge ass cheeks nearly hid his whole cock from view, allowing his base and the tip to peek out. She kept twerking on his ass while he pumped away and ejaculated all the boiling cum in his balls over the pink leather covering his mother’s butt. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head with the pleasure. Nothing could beat the experience of having latex or leather on his mother’s ass and her jerking him off with those muscular buns. He wanted to have more of this, even if he had to beg her to do it while kissing her shiny latex heels or licking them all over.

As Shawn finished pumping his cock all over his mother’s glazed buns, he slowed down and then stopped, panting as if he had run miles. He removed his cock from between those soft ass cheeks and leaned on his mother’s back, trying to catch his breath and recover. However, as he stood upright and prepared to leave the room, his mother turned around and caught him around the waist. She kneeled in front of him and shoved his cock in her mouth. Stuffing her cheeks and face full of his knob, she slobbered and polished it with her tongue and lips until he felt it rising again, although it hurt a little. He looked at his mother in surprise.

‘M-mommy?’ he asked. ‘I just came all over your sexy ass with the biggest load I could produce. I don't think I can go for a while, please let me rest.’

His mother held up the rest of the leather pants, her eyes gleaming with lust. She popped her mouth off his cock and shook them in his face.

‘No, Shawny darling, I don't think so,’ she said, placing a lingering kiss on the tip of his cock. ‘Mommy has several other pairs of pants she wants you to condition with your cum. You won't be getting any breaks until you’ve glazed the ass of these pants white. Don't worry, I'll buying all of them to ensure the memories remain and they don’t smell semen on these. Now get to work producing and storing more cum in your cute little balls, darling.’

She cupped his balls lightly, squeezing them gently as she lowered her mouth to his cock and pushed it back in. She deepthroated him expertly, using her hand to move up and down his base to keep him hard.

Poor Shawn whimpered and begged his mother to stop torturing him post-orgasm non-verbally, his eyes begging for mercy. It wasn't forthcoming. His mother was quite serious about having the seat of all her pants painted in her favourite food, her son’s cum.

He closed his eyes as she coaxed him back to full erection in her mouth, his cock aching slightly at the stimulation so soon after cumming. This was going to be one long changing session.


End file.
